Presa de una Obsesion
by Sweet.Hitomi
Summary: Cada día sueña con un destinado encuentro. Ella esta presa, quizás el también. Muchos problemas se eliminan gracias a una oscura y dulce obsesión. -Te volveré a ver? – Seguro… ONESHOT SasuSaku.


**Summary: Cada día sueña con un destinado encuentro. Ella esta presa, quizás el también. Muchos problemas se eliminan gracias a una oscura y dulce obsesión.**

**-Te volveré a ver? – Seguro… ONESHOT SasuSaku.**

Aclaraciones: - _Bla bla bla_ - Sakura POV

- Bla bla bla - Narración.

**Presa de una obsesión.**

"_Necesito verlo… sentir sus labios…deseo volver a sentir su olor…quiero encontrarlo…tengo que hacerlo…auque sea, necesito saber su nombre"_

**Flash back**

-Rayos, llegaré tarde al trabajo!- una chica de alrededor unos 26 años, ojos jade y un único pero hermoso cabello rosa corría por las atestadas calles de Londres rezando por no llegar atrasada una vez más.

Esta, en un intento desesperado y poco razonado, decidió tomar un atajo, aunque después se arrepintió bastante, ya que a mitad de camino se encontró con un tipo de unos 30 años y por supuesto mas fuerte que ella.

-Y que hace una chica tan hermosa coma tu por estas calles?- dijo el tipo acercándose cada vez mas.

-Nada que te interese- respondió esta en tono frío e indiferente acelerando su paso.

-No tienes por que irte tan pronto- dijo tomándola por el brazo- aun no empezamos a divertirnos

-No tengo tiempo para divertirme- esta trato de zafarse del agarre

-Que pena- respondió el tipo acorralándola en la pared- por que yo si- dijo para luego intentar besarla, pero ella corrió la cara antes de que eso pasara, oliendo de paso el asqueroso olor a alcohol que salía de la boca de aquel idiota.

-Aléjate!- dijo tratando de zafarse nuevamente- suéltame! Auxilio! Déjame!

-No intentes pedir ayuda, estas calles están vacías, no creo que alguien pueda escucharte

-Por favor, suéltame- la chica comenzaba a desesperarse y no sabia que hacer.

-No lo haré- después de decirle esto la intento besar pero nuevamente la chica corrió la cara

-Ayuda!...Suéltame!...por favor…- comenzó a sollozar

-Te dije que no servirá que pidas ayuda, nadie te esc…-pero antes de terminar la frase un golpe lo tiro al suelo haciendo que su boca sangrara

-Estas bien?- Pregunto el chico a la joven, la cual temblaba a causa de su llanto- no te hizo nada ese idiota?

-N…No…- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida- le indico el chico mientras se paraba y recibía una afirmación de la chica

-Que crees que haces imbécil?- dijo el tipo limpiándose un poco de sangre que salía por su boca.

-Proteger a una chica?- respondió este sarcásticamente y en tono de burla, lo que puso al hombre furioso

-Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho enojar- y diciendo esto comenzó a correr hacia el chico con tal desesperación por pegarle que ni siquiera vio cuando este detuvo su golpe doblándole el brazo y susurrando en su oído con un tono siniestro y una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios _"si no te largas en este instante…te rompo el brazo"_. Esto lo dejo helado, y saliendo lo mas rápido de allí le grito que se arrepentiría de esto.

Después de que el hombre estuvo fuera de la vista del chico este se acerco lentamente a la joven y se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Y…yo…- antes de decir nada mas la chica se hecho a llorar en su pecho, lo que lo tomo desprevenido y lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla. Se quedaron así unos momentos luego el chico la invito tomar un café para que se relajara un poco a lo que la chica acepto.

Esta se fue calmando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de lo hermoso que era aquel joven, con sus cabellos negros y sus profundos ojos color ónix…. simplemente perfecto, pero en ese mismo momento se regaño internamente por estar pensando esas cosas en un momento así. La voz del chico la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Te sientes mejor?

-S…si, y… gracias…de nuevo- dijo esta mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada ya que este tenia una hermosa voz aterciopelada que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Me alegro, por cierto, que hacías por esas calles?- pregunto un tanto intrigado

-Tomaba un atajo…llegaba tarde al trabajo- respondió apenada y agachando la mirada

-Ya veo, espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo- el tono de su voz era autoritario, pero con una pizca de preocupación.

-H…hai- decía esta mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Bien, tengo que irme, también tengo trabajo

-Esta bien- esta se levanto para despedirse pero al hacerlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza la tomo desprevenida haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, el chico la sujetara y ambos cayeran al suelo quedando en una posición un tanto…comprometedora.

-Lo…siento- dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar un intenso color rojo.

-No…no hay problema – este desvió su mirada y en sus mejillas apareció un leve color rojo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron parados, cometieron el grave error de mirarse a los ojos, ya que se perdieron en la vista del otro e inconcientemente comenzaron a acercar, sus labios se rozaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, la atracción entre ellos era palpable, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, el chico recupero su cordura y se alejo, dejando a la chica con ganas de probar sus labios.

-Es mejor que me vaya.

-Si, yo también debo irme.- se notaba a leguas que la chica se había deprimido, pues la rodeaba una oscura aura.

-Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Pues, soy Sakura… Sakura Haruno.

-Lindo nombre, como tú.

- Em… yo... gra…gracias- respondió la pelirrosa con un adorable sonrojo.

-Bien, es mejor que me vaya.- tras decir esto, el chico comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera, aun no me dices tu nombre.- le grito Sakura captando la atención del pelinegro.

-Te lo diré la próxima vez que nos veamos.- respondió este con una media sonrisa en sus labios

-Pero no se si nos volveremos a ver.

-Confía en mi, nunca me equivoco.- y tras decir esto, el muchacho desapareció entre la multitud, dejando con una notoria ansiedad a la Haruno para ese tan esperado encuentro.

**Fin Flash Back.**

La desesperación la estaba matando, solo quería sacarse a ese estúpido chico de la cabeza. Quería poder salir con sus amigas sin tener que pensar en el a cada momento, sin tener que voltearse cada vez que pasaba un chico con la cabellera negra, o simplemente sin buscarlo por todas partes. La ansiedad se estaba volviendo cada vez mas grande, todas y cada una de sus noches soñaba con el, haciéndola despertar sobresaltada y de mal genio. No sabia por que le pasaba aquello, después de todo lo había visto solo una vez en su corta vida. Pero estaba decidida a encontrar a un chico a quien le gustara y obviamente, le gustase a ella, y que mejor ocasión que esa noche en la fiesta que daría Naruto por su cumpleaños numero 28. Por una parte no quería ir a su fiesta, después de todo allí estarían todas sus amigas y, por supuesto, todas tenían un novio. A veces se sentía fuera de lugar cuando la invitaban a salir, después de todo no tener pareja pero estar rodeada constantemente de estas puede llegar a ser deprimente. Pero que se le iba a hacer, era Naruto, su mejor amigo y no podía hacerle algo tan bajo como faltar al cumpleaños en el que le pediría a su novia matrimonio, la cual por cierto era su mejor amiga y compañera de departamento. De mala gana se levanto y se metió a la ducha. Debía ir por su vestido, el cual estaba en casa de Ino y antes de eso ir por el regalo de Naruto. Luego de ducharse comió algo y fue por el regalo. Unas horas mas tarde estaba con Hinata e Ino en la casa de esta ultima.

-Y bien frentona, quieres explicarnos de una vez porque esa cara larga? – pregunto Ino, como siempre, con todo el tacto del mundo.

-Que delicada eres cerda.- respondió Sakura con ironía.

-Saku-chan, es solo que estamos preocupadas por ti.- dijo esta vez Hinata con su suave voz.

-Lo siento chicas, no quería preocuparlas.- dijo la Haruno cabizbaja.- es solo que… los sueños aun me persiguen.- termino diciendo medio en serio medio en broma. Hinata e Ino eran las únicas que sabían acerca de ese encuentro flash con el chico sin nombre.

-Frentona, no le des tantas vueltas a ese asunto, ya veras como hoy olvidas todo.

-No es tan simple Ino-cerda…. últimamente e soñado con el casi todos los días.

-Eso podría significar que….- Hinata callo en el ultimo momento, después de todo no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amiga, pero de todas formas, Sakura sabia lo que diría después.

-…nuestro encuentro esta próximo.- termino diciendo la pelirosa con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento Saku.- dijo Hinata corriendo a abrazarla.- solo intenta olvidar todo por hoy y pásala bien, hay muchos chicos que mueren por ti y que irán a esta fiesta… quizás encuentres a alguien interesante que te haga olvidar todo lo demás.- intento animarla la Hyuuga, y lo logró. Sakura recupero su humor y sonrío.

-Tienes razón amiga, hoy es un día para celebrar, olvidare todo por una vez en la vida y disfrutare la noche que se aproxima.

-Así se habla frentona!- grito la rubia mientras la abrazaba.- ahora ven aquí, te dejare hermosa.- siguió diciendo esta mientras Sakura se acercaba e Ino comenzaba a peinar su cabello, para luego ondularle las puntas y acomodarlo para que se viera lo mas perfecta posible. Luego de unas horas, las 3 chicas estaban listas y ansiosas por llegar a la casa del Uzumaki.

Una vez allá, estas fueron directo donde Naruto para llenarlo de besos y abrazos, sobre todo Hinata. Junto al rubio estaba Shikamaru, el novio de Ino, y un chico pelirrojo bastante lindo al cual ella no conocía, por lo que se presento pensando que tal vez el era el indicado para borrar de su corazón a aquel sexy pelinegro del cual ni el nombre sabia.

-Hey, eres amigo de Naruto, no? – pregunto esta inocentemente al momento que el chico quedo solo. Este se sorprendió al no haber sentido a la chica acercarse para luego sonreírle.

-Así es, soy Gaara por cierto.- respondió mientras le tendía la mano, la pelirosa la recibió cortésmente con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sakura.- fue su simple respuesta.- no eres de por aquí, no? Nunca te había visto.

-No, soy de Canadá.

-Eso lo explica todo, un chico como tu difícilmente se puede olvidar.- Sakura le guiño un ojo al pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas al son de la canción que comenzó a sonar por toda la casa.- bailas?

-Por supuesto.- respondió el chico mientras tomaba la mano de la Haruno. Entre baile y baile, hablaron de todo y nada. Ese chico era realmente interesante y Sakura pensó que quizás podría darse una oportunidad para olvidar y ser feliz. Entre copa y copa, ambos comenzaron a marearse. A decir verdad, la mayoría de las personas en esa casa estaba borracha, o al menos estaban a punto de estarlo. Por esas raras cosas del destino, un karaoke apareció de la nada y varias personas se reunieron alrededor para poder cantar y dedicar canciones. El primero en subir a ese improvisado escenario fue, como era de esperarse, el cumpleañero. Le dedico una canción a Hinata para luego, y gritando a los 4 vientos, proponerle matrimonio. Esta acepto de inmediato mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas y Naruto intentaba ponerle el anillo de compromiso, al parecer el igual comenzaba a marearse. Luego d personas, Sakura subió al escenario y comenzó a buscar una canción. No sabía si al destino le gustaba jugar con ella, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia y puso la canción con la cual tristemente se sentía identificada. Wish you were here de Avril Lavinge comenzó a sonar mientras Hinata e Ino volteaban sus cabezas para ver a Sakura totalmente borracha cantando como si el alma se le fuera en ello. No podían negar que su voz era envidiable, pero antes de que comenzara a llorar la bajaron de allí para ir a encerrarla al cuarto del rubio.

-Por que me bajaron?- pregunto esta con el ceño fruncido a las dos chicas delante de ella.

-En serio estas preguntando eso, frontuda?- Ino alzo una ceja mientras buscaba un espejo para luego lanzárselo a la Haruno, la cual pudo tomarlo con mucho esfuerzo.

-No queríamos que otros te vieran llorar.- dijo suavemente la Hyuuga y sentándose al lado de la chica.

-Pero yo no estoy…llorando.- al verse al espejo vio que gruesas lágrimas recorrían su cara y al ser consciente de ello su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.- yo…

-Tranquila, no tienes porque decir nada.- respondió la Hyuuga abrazándola.

-Sabes que nosotras siempre estaremos allí para ti, Sakura.- Ino también la abrazo, haciendo que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente hasta dormirse. Nuevamente unos ojos negros como la noche ocuparon sus sueños, haciéndola despertar sobresaltada. Se sentía desorientada ya que no recordaba mucho de lo que sucedió anoche. Al mirar a su alrededor descubrió que estaba en el cuarto de Naruto e Ino y Hinata dormían a su lado. Sonrió al comenzar a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Realmente no sabía como podía tener amigas tan leales, no sabía que haría sin ellas. Lentamente para no despertarlas, comenzó a levantarse y fue en busca de un café. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Al salir del cuarto, había gente botada por toda la casa. Rio al ver esto pero se arrepintió al segundo después al sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza.

-Realmente necesito ese café.- se dijo a sí misma mientras entraba a la cocina. Al llegar, quedo boquiabierta. Frente a ella había un chico de espaldas, con el cabello azabache y un muy buen cuerpo. Al sentirse observado, este volteo sosteniendo una aspirina y un café.

-Tu…-_Oh por Dios! … es… es…._

-Sakura…- _juro que sentí como un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral… su voz es mucho mejor a como la recordaba._

-Que haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí… a veces.

-…

-…

-Vives con Naruto?

-Hmp… algo así…- _eso significa que… pude haberlo conocido hace mucho… _

-Aja…

-Viajo mucho, y el dobe no tenia tanto dinero como para comprar algo como esto, por lo que compramos la casa entre los 2, así tendría un lugar donde quedarme cuando viniera… feliz? – _es que acaso se atreve a burlarse de mi?_ Pensó Sakura con un tic en el ojo mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de aquel sujeto.- de todas formas… Que haces aquí?

-Soy amiga de Naruto, vine a su fiesta.

-Asi que ese idiota lo supo todo este tiempo…- _Realmente no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien pero…._

-Acabas de decir que Naruto lo sabia? – _pregunte esperando un No por respuesta o ese idiota sabría lo que era el infierno._

-… Eso no importa ahora… Naruto fue, es y será un eterno idiota por lo que no me sorprende que no se halla dado cuenta que la chica de la cual le comente eras tu.- _Cuando se molesta se ve realmente sexy… Oh por dios, en que piensas Sakura! Concéntrate… no mires sus labios…concéntrate en lo que dice…_- Por cierto… lindo look.

-ah? – _porque su sarcasmo ahora? … Esperen, esa soy yo?_ La pelirrosa quedo horrorizada con el reflejo que aquella ventana le devolvía. Tenia el rimel corrido, el vestido desencajado y su pelo estaba como los mil demonios.- Mierda! …. Ya vuelvo, no te vayas por favor! – grito esta para luego salir disparada hacia el cuarto de Naruto como si en ello se le fuera la vida, por lo que no alcanzo a escuchar la carcajada que salio de los labios de aquel peligroso pelinegro. Al llegar al cuarto del rubio, Sakura despertó violentamente a sus amigas, necesitaba ayuda para verse decente en poco tiempo.

-Que diablos haces frentona! – gruño Ino cuando sintió el cojín que la pelirosa le tiro en plena cara.

-Necesito su ayuda… es urgente! – respondía esta mientras sacudía suavemente a Hinata para que despertara. Ni ella ni Ino sabían el porque, pero la pelinegra les causaba una ternura infantil difícil de ignorar, por lo que no la podían tratar salvajemente como se trataban entre ellas.

-Ayuda con que, Saku? – pregunto esta vez Hinata mientras se estiraba y un leve sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

-Acabo de verlo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir disparada al baño que tenía el cuarto. Las chicas se miraron con cara de interrogación por unos segundos para luego abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y seguir a la pelirrosa… el chico misterioso estaba en casa.

Mientras tanto, nuestro adorado pelinegro caminaba con toda la calma del mundo hacia un rubio que estaba tirado en el patio, al lado de una gran piscina y babeando todo el pasto mientras balbuceaba cosas como _"Hina-chan…casar…te amo…Hinata". _Y como era de esperarse, una boba sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-Naruto… despierta… - el pelinegro se puso frente a el, pero al parecer el chico estaba profundamente dormido.- Naruto….levántate ya!- probo nuevamente el pelinegro comenzando a irritarse.- usuratonkashi, levántate ahora o sufre las consecuencias.- amenazo finalmente este mientras un tic aparecía en su ceja.- Bien... tu lo pediste.- dijo finalmente aquel sexy azabache mientras se paraba y una siniestra sonrisa adornaba su rostro para luego, y de una patada, echar al pobre rubio a la piscina.

-Ahhh! – el rubio salio como pudo del agua mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina al pelinegro, el cual tenia una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Que mierda crees que haces, teme!

-Despertarte, no fue lo que me dijiste que hiciera si llegaba hoy temprano?

-Te dije que me despertaras decentemente, no que me mataras de un infarto.- gruño este arrebatándole el café y la aspirina al pelinegro con rabia para luego caminar a la cocina sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Por cierto.- dijo el chico que lo seguía como si no hubiese pasado nada.- Feliz cumpleaños dobe.

-….gracias.- dijo por fin sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se produjo involuntariamente en sus labios.- por cierto, no te acompaña Karin? – pregunto extrañado el rubio mientras se sentaba en la mesa, ya que por alguna extraña razón, sus sillas habían desaparecido.

-Nop, termine con ella hace unos días.- dijo este frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al recordar algo.

-No lo tomo bien, cierto? – dijo el rubio riendo de la expresión de su amigo.

-Solo te diré que fue parecido a tu ruptura con Shion – respondió el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su amigo se estremecía.

-Ya veo… y que tal tus negocios? Nuevos socios que cayeron en tus redes? - pregunto el rubio divertido.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un mal negocio – el pelinegro lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras bufaba al escuchar la sonora carcajada de Naruto.

-Pues lo son, desde que nos separamos te volviste aburrido. – Termino de decir este mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro y le quiñaba un ojo.- Pero no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Idiota.- Bufo el pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Sacudiéndose el brazo del rubio, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y le entrego una llave con un sobre al rubio.- Por cierto, tu regalo.- dijo este mirando a otro lado, después de todo, y aunque el Uzumaki fuera su mejor amigo, a el aun le incomodan las muestras de afecto.

-Wow, no debiste molestarte teme.- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras rompía el sobre.

-No es molestia, además, las llaves son prestadas.- respondió este mientras adoptaba una pose orgullosa al ver como la boca del Uzumaki se abría hasta casi tocar el suelo.

-Esto es…

-Pasajes a Roma, una vez dijiste que tu y Hinata soñaban con ir allá, no?

-Entonces estas llaves son…

-Son las llaves de mi casa de verano… en Roma.- aclaro el pelinegro.

-Este es el mejor regalo del mundo… – susurro el rubio para luego mirar al chico frente a el y abrazarlo a pesar de los intentos desesperados de este por soltarse. Como habíamos aclarado anteriormente, al pelinegro realmente le incomodaban las muestras de afecto.

-Ya suéltame dobe!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.- respondió este con una gran sonrisa.- debo ir a contárselo a Hinata-chan ahora mismo! – grito este a todo pulmón mientras se daba la vuelta y chocaba con la pelinegra.-

-Naruto, estas bien? Porque gritabas? – pregunto esta totalmente preocupada.

-Porque es un idiota chillón.- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Sasuke-kun! – La Hyuuga se sorprendió por la voz a sus espaldas, pero pronto se recupero y corrió a abrazar al pelinegro.- Hace mucho que no te veíamos.- dijo esta con una sonrisa separándose de el.

-El trabajo me mantiene ocupado.- dijo este suspirando, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a su ya autoproclamada cuñada.

-Deberías tomarte más vacaciones… porque no te quedas aquí este fin de semana? - pregunto esta con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Mmm… me lo pensare.- dijo este, aunque Hinata sabia que eso era un si, pero antes de poder responder cualquier cosa, se quedo paralizada y comenzó a sudar frío, recordado una conversación que tuvo con Sakura. "_-Quizás nosotras podamos ayudarte a encontrarlo, Saku – Hinata se había acercado lentamente a su amiga sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello._

_-No lo había pensado…- respondía esta sentándose rápidamente y comenzando a sonreír con esperanza._

_-Pues entonces dinos como es.- pregunto Ino sonriendo al ver una autentica sonrisa en la cara de Sakura._

_-Claro… pues el es alto…su cabello es negro y lo tiene desordenado.- comenzó diciendo esta mientras enumeraba con los dedos de sus manos.- su tez es pálida y su espalda ancha… sus ojos tienen un intenso color negro y su nariz es respingada, con una mandíbula fuerte…_

_-Mandíbula fuerte? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida_

_-Si… bueno pues, es que no se como explicarlo.- dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo._

_-Tenias que ser tu frentona.- rió Ino mientras comenzaban una guerra de almohadas."_

-Oh por Dios! … Sakura va a matarme….- susurro la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que el tan misterioso y enigmático chico que perseguía a su amiga en sueños era Sasuke Uchiha, el amigo de infancia que compartían con Naruto. Cuando Sakura les había hecho la descripción aquel día, Hinata estaba segura que había alguien a quien conocía con aquel aspecto, pero al no poder recordarlo le resto importancia hasta hoy. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Solo un Uchiha era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Al sentir la mirada insistente y preocupada de los chicos en ella, sonrío débilmente excusándose con que había recordado algo que debía hacer y salio corriendo en busca de la Haruno. No sabía como lo diría, pero sabía que ella se enojaría. Solo esperaba que no se enojara por mucho tiempo o no sabría que hacer sin su mejor amiga y con una boda próxima.

La encontró donde la había dejado. En el baño terminando de dar algunos retoques a su maquillaje con Ino arreglando su cabello.

-Hinata… estas bien? – preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a la Hyuuga. Esta por su parte estaba pálida y temblaba un poco. A punto de llorar.

-Yo… es solo que…- Hinata vio a Sakura y no pudo evitar largarse a llorar como una pequeña niña. Esta solo atino a abrazarla y mirar interrogante a Ino, olvidando el motivo por el que estaba tan apurada.

-Ya, tranquila… cuéntanos que sucede Hina-chan…- susurro Ino mientras s sentaban en la cama, dejándola al centro.

-Es que, yo… yo cometí un error horrible.- hipo esta mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas en vano.- y por mi culpa Saku a estado sufriendo todo este tiempo.- seguía llorando esta, dejándolas aun mas confundidas.

-Porque dices eso, Hinata? – pregunto suavemente la pelirrosa.

-Porque… porque yo conocía a tu chico misterioso.- contesto esta largándose a llorar nuevamente.- lo siento Sakura, jamás pensé que te lo encontrarías precisamente a el… debí haberme dado cuenta antes... yo… yo…- la pelinegra apenas podía hablar, pero aun seguía disculpándose con la chica. Después de un momento Sakura lo comprendió todo. Si aquel chico era amigo de Naruto, obviamente Hinata lo conocía. No la culpaba, después de todo, jamás podría enojarse con ella. Quizás estaba un poco frustrada con la situación. Bueno bastante frustrada, pero nadie es perfecto y, como la propia Hyuuga había dicho, quien podría creer que alguien cercano a ellas fuese a ser aquel enigmático chico?

-Debes estar odiándome… - susurro Hinata por lo bajo, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo.

-Pero que idioteces dices Hinata, en que mundo yo seria capaz de odiarte? – dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

-No estas enojada conmigo? – pregunto la Hyuuga inocentemente, sacándole sonrisas a las dos chicas presentes.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás podría enojarme con un ustedes, son mis mejores amigas.- respondió la pelirrosa, sonriéndole a la Yamanaka también, quien se unió al abrazo grupal.

-Pero dinos Hina-chan, como es que lo conoces? – pregunto Ino curiosa.

-Pues, el es mi amigo desde que tengo uso de memoria. Ya saben que mi familia es…adinerada.- sonrió la Hyuuga, ya que todos sabían que su familia era una de las mas ricas en todo el país. Las chicas solo asintieron.- bueno pues… cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres nos comprometieron.- confeso la chica, las otras 2 abrieron muchos sus ojos.

-Como? – preguntaron a la vez.

-Y como es que nunca supimos de eso? – pregunto la pelirrosa herida.

-Bueno, no creí que fuese algo relevante.

-Relevante? – Dijo ahora la rubia sorprendida.- esto es algo de vida o muerte! – termino gritando.

-Oh! … lo siento…

-Pero bueno, sigue.

-Claro… pues estuvimos comprometidos por un tiempo… intentamos salir, pero no funciono, por lo que.-

-Espera, fuiste novia de el? – la interrumpió Sakura

-Pues… si... pero.-

-Oh por Dios! … esta historia a dado un giro inesperado.

-No se supone que también es amigo de Naruto? – pregunto Sakura nuevamente, después de todo, ella se pondría histérica de solo pensar en ser amiga de algún ex de su pareja.

-De hecho es su mejor amigo.- aclaro Hinata sonrojada.

-No importa, prosigue Hinata.- dijo Ino seria para que Sakura dejara de interrumpir.

-Si. Como les decía, no funcionamos como pareja, por lo que luchamos mucho por anular el compromiso. El se fue del país por estudios y yo me quede aquí. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con Naruto, y allí comienza mi historia con el.- respondía esta con una sonrisa boba recordando aquellos tiempo.

-Vaya… así que tu pelinegro guarda secretos oscuros, eh? .- dijo Ino mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Secretos oscuros? Pero que idioteces dices- rio la pelirrosa mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada para ahogar sus carcajadas.

-Cariño, estas bien? – pregunto un rubio corriendo donde la pelinegra seguido por el azabache-

-Estuviste llorando? – pregunto ahora Sasuke de manera sobre protectora mientras se acercaba a ella también.

-No... Estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen.- les sonrió esta sinceramente para que no se preocuparan mas.

-Estás segura amor? – pregunto Naruto haciendo a Ino a un lado para abrazar a la chica.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros pequeña.- siguió el pelinegro desordenando los cabellos de Hinata haciéndola sonreír. Ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las otras 2 hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio, sobresaltándolos.

-Así que amigo de Hinata también, eh? – confirmo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Sakura.- el pelinegro dio un paso atrás recordando su encuentro en la cocina.

-Tu.- respondió esta con una sonrisa sarcástica, después de todo, aun nadie le decía su maldito nombre.

-Conoces al teme, Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido mientras a todos les salía una gota en la cabeza.

-Serás idiota, Naruto.- negó con la cabeza Ino mientras se levantaba y de paso levantaba a su rubio e idiota amigo.- Sera mejor que nos larguemos, creo que ellos tienen una conversación pendiente.- sonrió de forma enigmática la Yamanaka mientras arrastraba a Hinata y Naruto fuera de la habitación, cerrándola de paso.

-Entonces… ya que se a cumplido tu predicción, me dirás tu nombre? – pregunto Sakura caminando a la ventana, cerca del pelinegro.

-Mi predicción? – pregunto este desconcertado. Después de unos momentos una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro al recordar a lo que se refería.- Eso era una afirmación.- respondió este guiñándole un ojo a Sakura. Esta por su parte paro de respirar por unos segundos al ver como el hombre más guapo que allá pisado esta tierra (según sus gustos al menos) le guiñaba un ojo. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en ese momento, pero los que más resaltaban eran los de probar esos labios nuevamente.

-Me dirás tu nombre? – fue lo único que pudo susurrar mientras se acercaba lentamente a él.

-No lo se… quizás si aceptas tener una cita conmigo.- dijo este mirándola insistentemente, como si quisiera saber que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Eso la desconcertó haciéndola parar con su marcha, estaba a menos de un paso de el.

-Si acepto, el señor me concederá por fin el placer de saber su nombre? – insistió esta con sarcasmo.

-Claro plebeya, aunque debo advertirte que mi nombre tiene un precio.- respondió este con una sonrisa y acortando las distancias.

-A si? … no estoy segura de querer averiguar que precio tiene. Quizás tu nombre ya no me interese tanto.- dijo esta poniendo sus manos en el trabajado torso del Uchiha.

-Lastima, entonces vivirás por siempre con la curiosidad.- sonrió Sasuke mientras acercaba su rostro al de la chica.

-Tengo amigos que me lo pueden decir.- susurro esta perdiéndose en los profundos ojos negros que tenia frente a ella.

-Tengo muchos métodos que pueden comprar su silencio.- termino diciendo este mientras tomaba a la chica por la cintura y la besaba. Sakura respondió el beso de manera salvaje, casi desesperada. Cuantas noches había soñado con esto? Cuantas veces había imaginado como seria su encuentro? … El tan esperado encuentro? Probar estos exquisitos labios a los cuales sus sueños no le hacían juicio era como tocar el cielo. La experimentada boca del Uchiha sabia a las mil maravillas y ella no pudo evitar gemir al notar como las manos de este comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo. Antes de que ella dijera algo, el se separo con una sonrisa arrogante en su perfecta cara y robándole un corto beso comenzó a alejarse.

-Ya te vas? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, solo estaba de pasada.- respondió este restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero… aun no te he dicho si acepto la cita.

-No acabas de decir que no estabas dispuesta a pagar el precio por mi nombre?

- S i, pero...

-Adiós cerezo, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo este sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Acepto! – grito esta antes de que el Uchiha cruzara la puerta.

-Buena elección.- fue la simple respuesta de este antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Que hiciste que? – pregunto Ino llamando la atención de todas las personas dentro de aquel café.

-No grites cerda.- la reprendió Sakura toda sonrojada

-Como no quieres que grite si acabas de contarnos que lo besaste como si nada.- continuo esta horrorizada pero bajando su tono de voz.

-Ino-chan, no creo que Sakura se haya lanzado a sus brazos así como así.- intervino la pequeña Hyuuga con una sonrisa en sus labios, recibiendo un gracias de parte de Sakura.

-Pues entonces terminare de escuchar tu versión.

-Esta bien… como te decía, nos besamos, pero fue inconcientemente. Un segundo atrás estábamos separados como por 1 metro y al siguiente tenia su boca sobre la mía.- dijo esta bajito mientras su cara descubría un nuevo tono de rojo.

-Vaya… así que tu obsesión a dado frutos, frentona.- la molesto Ino mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-No digas eso, yo no estoy obsesionada con el.

-Mmm... Bueno, quizás si lo estas Saku… solo un poco.- rió también la Hyuuga.

-Traidoras.- susurro Sakura desviando la mirada.

-Pero bueno… supongo que descubriste su nombre, no?

-En realidad… me pidió una cita.- susurro Sakura nuevamente.

-Como dices? – pregunto Ino abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Pues eso… me pidió una cita. Dijo algo acerca de que su nombre tenia precio.- bufo esta vez la Haruno cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tan típico de el.- rió la Hyuuga.- supongo entonces que aceptaste, no?

-Claro, no me quedare con la duda… además, no estaría mal pasar un rato a solas.- dijo esta guiñándole un ojo a las chicas para luego comenzar a reír contagiando a las otras 2.

-Y cuando será esta… súper cita? – pregunto Ino

-Pues… no me lo dijo.- Sakura acababa de darse cuenta que no habían fijado una fecha ni un lugar.

-No te preocupes Saku, el se hará cargo de que llegues a su cita… le gusta jugar con todo.- suspiro Hinata mientras llevaba su humeante café a sus labios.

-Si tú lo dices.- suspiro esta copiando el gesto de su amiga. Se quedaron charlando un rato mas antes de partir a sus respectivos trabajos, porque si, ya había pasado un día entero desde la ultima vez que la pelirrosa supo algo del misterioso Uchiha.

Cuando volvió a casa, encontró una nota en la mesita de centro que tenían. Era de Hinata, al parecer esa noche se quedaría con Naruto. Sonrío al leer sus disculpas. Camino a la cocina por algo de comida pero paro en seco al ver a un sexy pelinegro dándole la espalada y trajinando en su despensa. De la impresión su cartera resbalo de sus manos y cayo al suelo, alertando al pelinegro de otra presencia en la casa.

-Hey, no te oí llegar.- dijo este como si nada siguiendo con su misión de encontrar comida.- Es que no saben comer otra cosa que no sea Light? – pregunto esta vez el Uchiha bufando con un tarro de mermelada de arandanos en su mano y un paquete de galletas Light en el otro.

-Como entraste aquí? - pregunto Sakura bajito comenzando a salir de la impresión.

-Hinata me presto las llaves. Dijo que llegarías hace… media hora.- dijo este viendo su reloj.- pero al parecer te entretuviste con algo.- termino este sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a comer lo que había tomado.

-Y se podría saber porque estas aquí? – siguió hablando esta mientras la irritación comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser.

-No es obvio? – pregunto este desconcertado, pero al ver la cara de confusión en la pelirrosa suspiro.

-Y bien?

-…Vengo a buscarte para nuestra cita.- dijo finalmente parándose y guardando todo donde lo había encontrado.- te esperare abajo. Tienes 10 minutos para estar decente… nos vemos.- el pelinegro se fue sonriendo a la puerta mientras Sakura quedaba paralizada y con la boca abierta. Luego de unos segundos reacciono.

-Maldito idiota arrogante.- susurro por lo bajo dándose media vuelta y caminando tranquilamente a su cuarto para arreglarse. Pasados 15 min. estuvo lista para salir. Mientras aseguraba la puerta, alguien le hablo haciéndola palidecer.

-Te has demorado mucho…Sakura.- le susurro Sasuke al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a reír.

-Eres un maldito idiota! – grito esta mientras se daba la vuelta.- estuve a punto de morir por un infarto.- La pelirrosa hizo un tierno puchero que al pelinegro se le antojo sexy.

-Es tu castigo por no obedecerme.- dijo simplemente este para luego tomar a la chica de la mano y comenzar a correr hacia su auto.

-Lindo auto.- dijo la ojijade sarcástica mientras el Uchiha le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Lo se.- contesto este con una arrogante sonrisa al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa, después de todo, un Lamborghini no lo podía costear cualquiera.

-Donde iremos? – pregunto curiosa viendo afuera. Jamás había estado en esa parte de la ciudad.

-Es un secreto.- sonrió enigmático el pelinegro ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica. Estuvieron en el carro cerca de 10 minutos en los que ninguno de los 2 hablo. Sasuke se estaciono a un lado del camino, cerca de un bosque. Cuando apago el motor, Sakura lo miro sorprendida.

-Porque paras aquí? – pregunto comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva, después de todo, ella no conocía a aquel pelinegro. Aunque pensándolo bien, sus amigos no la dejarían salir con un psicópata, no?

-Ya te lo dije, es un secreto.- respondió este bajándose del auto y abriéndole la puerta a Sakura.

-Al menos me dirás una pista? – pregunto esta totalmente resignada a saber su paradero.

-Mmm… caminaremos un poco… así que espero que esos zapatos sean cómodos.- el pelinegro la tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarla al bosque.

-Es esta una de tus técnicas de seducción? – rio la pelirrosa al verse envuelta de ramitas y hojas que caían de los altos arboles en aquel bosque. Después de un pequeño análisis llego a la conclusión de que aquel chico no podía ser alguien malo si estuvo con Hinata. Además, y por alguna extraña razón, cerca de el se sentía segura.- por que te aviso que no está dando resultados.- dijo esta tropezando con una raíz y chocando con la espalda del pelinegro, el cual se había detenido a observar algo.

-Si quisiera seducirte te hubiese llevado a cualquier parte menos a un bosque.- dijo este sarcástico. Por alguna razón, el se sentía anormalmente cómodo con aquella chica. No sentía esa enferma necesidad de actuar de una forma totalmente diferente a como realmente era por simple diversión.

-Claro…- fue la escueta respuesta de Sakura, ya que al igual que Sasuke, se había quedado mirando a aquel imponente animal frente a ellos. Era un corcel blanco. Se veía hermoso con la luz de la luna alumbrándolo mientras tomaba agua de aquel rio. Era casi mágico. Inconscientemente, Sakura busco la mano del Uchiha quien, en vez de apartarse, la atrajo mas a él. Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron de aquel trance que les había provocado aquella extraña vista, después de todo, desde cuando los caballos andaban libremente por el bosque?

-Sigamos.- Sasuke comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin soltar la mano de la pelirrosa. Sakura comenzó a agradecer mentalmente haberse decidido por sus convers en vez de aquellos hermosos zapatos con un taco de 10 cm que pensaba usar.

-Entonces… me dirás ahora que hacemos aquí.- pregunto suavemente la Haruno.

-En serio quieres saberlo? – El Uchiha, sin dejar ver ninguna expresión en su rostro, la miro intensamente.

-Si…-dijo no tan segura la chica ahora.

-Esta bien.- dijo este parando.- estoy buscando el mejor lugar para poder matarte y que tus gritos no se escuchen.- dijo este mirándola a los ojos y viéndose mortalmente serio. Sakura palideció un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos.

-Idiota.- fue lo único que dijo para luego seguir caminando, dejando atrás al pelinegro que estaba casi en el suelo de la risa. Por un momento Sakura realmente creyó en sus palabras.

-Eres demasiado inocente.- el pelinegro tuvo que correr para alcanzarla y, aun con su sonrisa en la cara, la tomo por la cintura para guiarla.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que tu eres un completo idiota.- bufo esta sin intentar separase.

-… Cerca de aquí hay un lugar que descubrí cuando niño… - dijo Sasuke después de un rato.- hace años que no e vuelto aquí.

-Cuantos años tenias?

-No lo recuerdo… 7 quizás?

-Y como es que un niño de 7 años estaba solo en un bosque? - Preguntó alarmada la pelirrosa.

-No estaba solo… una amiga me acompañaba.

-Una amiga… de tu edad? - pregunto Sakura con un tic en el ojo al ver la sonrisa de burla en el Uchiha.

-Nos gustaba explorar y mi casa quedaba cerca de aquí en ese entonces.

-Tu amiga… era Hinata? – pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa. Después de todo y aunque ella era una de sus mejores amigas, el pasado de la Hyuuga era todo un misterio.

-Como lo supiste? – pregunto este totalmente sorprendido. No recordaba haberle contado nada de eso.

-Ella me lo dijo... o algo así.

-…Si, estaba con ella.- dijo este, parando de golpe.- estas preparada para ver el mejor lugar en el mundo? – pregunto el Uchiha emocionado.

-Claro.- respondió la Haruno con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ve n.- el pelinegro comenzó a correr guiando a Sakura, después de todo, en ningún momento sus manos se habían soltado. Llegaron frente a 2 enormes arboles que tenían extrañas marcas… parecían dibujos. Estaban muy juntos, por lo que sus hojas chocaban creando una especie de cortina. Sakura se acerco al tronco de uno de los arboles sin poder evitar la curiosidad que sentía.

-De algún modo debíamos saber dónde estaba la entrada.- dijo el Uchiha muy cerca de ella. No lo había sentido acercarse.

-Ustedes lo dibujaron?.- pregunto la chica sorprendida.

-Si… no sabíamos que mas hacer.- dijo este restándole importancia. Sakura pensó que de día, aquellos dibujos debían verse fabulosos.

-Has notado que la luna hoy esta gigante? – rio Sakura, después de todo, si no fuese por ese pequeño detalles, ambos estarían en penumbras y, lo mas probable es que perdidos también.

-Claro que si… no me hubiese arriesgado a traerte si ese no fuera el caso.- el Uchiha la abrazo por atrás y la puso justo frente a la "cortina" de hojas y ramas que estaban frente a ellos.- vamos.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron sin palabras. Después de todo, hace más de 10 años que el Uchiha no pisaba aquel lugar.

Comenzaron a adentrarse lentamente… grabando en su mente cada detalle de aquel lugar. Era una especie de prado, rodeado de arboles y una gran roca por la que caía un poco de agua, formándose una especie de fuente abajo. Miles de luciérnagas volaban por el lugar y algunos animales pequeños huían al bosque por la presencia de aquellos humanos.

-Esto es… es…- Sakura no tenia palabras para describirlo, pero su gran sonrisa lo decía todo.

-Mágico? Sorprendente? – pregunto el Uchiha mientras observaba la reacción de la pelirrosa.

-Irreal.- fue lo que salió de los labios de aquella chica. Para Sasuke, ella era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que había visto en su vida. Viéndola ahora, con aquel vestido blanco de playa, sus convers negras y su largo y rosado pelo suelto se veía hermosa… casi mágica. Con ella se sentía bien, cómodo… y eso lo asustaba. No estaba dispuesto a querer algo y luego perderlo. No quería terminar enamorado porque no quería sufrir. No después de todo lo que había perdido por amar una vez. Pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba con aquella chica, mas cosas encontraba de ella que le gustaban y mas le costaba alejarse. Ya no sabia si quería terminar con aquel juego. Después de todo, su idea inicial era decirle su nombre en aquel cuarto de su casa y luego desaparecer de su vida, pero él, como un idiota, la había invitado a una cita. Ya no sabía si tenía las fuerzas para alejarse y tampoco quería descubrirlo. Por una vez en la vida seguiría su instinto sin cuestionarse nada. Al diablo con todo lo demás, esa chica seria suya. Ya no podía negar que le gustaba, por lo que no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado ahora.

-Entonces… este era el precio por tu nombre? Soportar horas de caminata por el bosque a tu lado? – pregunto la chica acercándose lentamente. Ella también había llegado a la conclusión que aquel sexy pelinegro le gustaba y que si seguían así, terminaría enamorándose de él.

-No… el precio por mi nombre es… un beso.- susurro esto último en el oído de ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Me trajiste acá solo para decirme que tu precio es un beso? - pregunto ésta desconcertada, pudo haberlo besado en su departamento si lo hubiese sabido antes.

-No, te traje acá por estamos en una cita, lo recuerdas? – Aclaro este sonriendo.- además, no me preguntaste hasta ahora mi precio.- dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Pues… debo darte puntos por el lugar, e de reconocer que esta a sido una de las mejores citas de mi vida.- dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo y acercando su cara a la del chico, ya que este estaba sentado sobre una roca. El la tomo de la cintura, atrayéndola aun mas haciendo que ella rodeara su cuello y lo besara. Fue un beso lento, después de todo no tenían apuro y, como todo en aquel lugar, fue mágico.

- Debería sentirme afortunado por eso? – pregunto el Uchiha cuando se separaron.

-Por supuesto señor…- pregunto esta juntando sus frentes.

-Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha.- respondió este para juntar nuevamente sus labios.

Se quedaron allí hasta el amanecer, conversando de todo y nada, conociéndose un poco mas y disfrutando con la compañía del otro. Lamentablemente, sus estómagos comenzaron a sonar pidiendo un poco de alimento, por lo que regresaron al departamento de la Haruno para desayunar. Luego de comer, el Uchiha dio las gracias y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

-Espera, ya te vas? – pregunto Sakura tomándolo de la mano.

-Claro… debo volver al trabajo en… 3 horas más.- dijo este viendo su reloj.- y no e dormido nada.

-Pero… es que yo…- comenzó a decir ésta tratando de encontrar alguna escusa para que se quedara más tiempo.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo…Sakura.- dijo este con una sonrisa tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir.

-Te volveré a ver? – pregunto nuevamente la chica angustiada.

-Seguro…- fue la simple respuesta del Uchiha quien, luego de darle un corto beso en los labios, se marcho. Momentos después Sakura dio un largo suspiro y se metió en la ducha. Al menos, ahora sabía su nombre y tenía su número telefónico para que no ocurriera lo mismo que la última vez. Sonrió al recordar los labios del Uchiha sobre los de ella y, con una sonrisa tonta, se envolvió en una toalla y camino lentamente a su cama para comenzar a vestirse. Un sonido le aviso que un mensaje había llegado a su móvil. Al leerlo, una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara para luego dar paso a la risa de la pelirrosa. En la pequeña pantalla de aquel celular estaba la razón que le daría un giro inesperado a la vida de Sakura Haruno…. "_Por cierto, olvide decirte que desde ahora eres mi novia. Sasuke Uchiha_"


End file.
